please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Topmodel
Mexico's Next Top Model (cycle 1) Call-out order * a In episode 5, Elisa, Martina and Maura were called down as the bottom three of the week. First, Martina was told that she was eliminated from the competition. Maura was then handed her photo, eliminating Elisa. * b In episode 9, Victoria was handed her photo, however she quit the competition. As a result, Cándida was allowed to remain in the competition. Contestant progress Mexico's Next Top Model (cycle 2) Call-out order * a In episode 3, Felisa quit the competition while Anastasia and Victoria were in the bottom two. After she quit, Evita revealed both of them would stay in the competition without revealing who would've been eliminated. * b In episode 6, Carla, Judith, Leticia and Sofía were called down as the bottom four. Judith and Sofía were asked to step to the left side of the runway, while Carla and Leticia were asked to step to the right. Evita announced that Judith and Sofía were through to the next week, sending Carla and Leticia home. * c In episode 9, Agata, Isaura and Sofía were called down as the bottom three of the week. Isaura was handed her photo, but was then told she was eliminated. Agata and Sofía were then saved. Contestant progress Top Model (Russia) 1 - Топ-модель (Россия) 1 Contestants Call-out order * a In episode 1, Anzhelina was eliminated following the photoshoot challenge for performing the worst. Despite there being an elimination outside of panel, an elimination was still held during panel. * b Prior to episode 4's panel, Sveta quit the competition. As a result, Tatyana was saved when she was originally supposed to be eliminated. * c In episode 6, Oxana was eliminated outside of panel due to her poor performance in the challenge. * d In episode 8, Olya and Verusha tied for first call-out. * e In episode 9, Olya was originally eliminated but was saved. * f In episode 11, Verusha was eliminated prior to the winners announcement outside of panel. Contestant progress Top Model Russia 2 - Топ-модель (Россия) 2 Contestants Call-out order * a In episode 1, the 14 finalists were flown out to Moscow where immediately they participated in the first photoshoot. Directly after, they were brought to panel where their photos were evaluated. Polina was revealed to have best photo, followed by Anfisa, Ekaterina and Gala being revealed as the bottom three. Anfisa was saved, eliminating Ekaterina and Gala. * b In episode 4, there were two separate eliminations due to two photoshoots being taken. Both were held in panel, one after the other. * c In episode 7, Anya was originally eliminated but was allowed to remain in the competition. * d In episode 9, Anya was eliminated outside of judging panel. Contestant progress Top Model Slovenija ''(cycle 1) '''Contestants' Call-out order * a In episode 1, the top 16 took part in a runway challenge. It was revealed prior that there would be a double elimination following the challenge. Marijana and Nataša were eliminated. * b In episode 4, Dragica quit the competition before the elimination. Ljubica revealed that she would have been called sixth that week, and since her photo was not the worst that there would be an elimination. * c Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * d Episode 9 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Top Model shows : Currently in production. : Currently not in production.